


Případ pro lepidopterologa

by Hadonoska



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Being a Drama Queen, Sherlock je Sherlock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a z Grega je Gavin, ani zase tak ne, chudák Lestrade, co kvůli Mycroftovi nevytrpí, jo je to johnlock, jo je to svatba, nakonec i dramatický Sherlock, otravný Sherlock, překvapení, svatý Lestrade, tohle je tag, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: Ach ti zatracení motýlci...





	Případ pro lepidopterologa

**Author's Note:**

> Žádná z postav mi nepatří, bla bla bla... Jsou duševním vlastnictvím A. C. Doylea a dalších géniů. Nemám z toho žádný prospěch.

**_„Sherlocku, přijdeš pozdě,“_** zvolal na detektiva Lestrade, když otevřel dveře do jeho pokoje. Tam stál Sherlock, oděný do černého smokingu, s květinou v klopě.

Brunet protočil oči v sloup. „Ano, Gavine, jsem si toho vědom,“ odvětil sarkasticky a pohlédl na své zápěstí, aby zkontroloval své nepřítomné hodinky. Pak nadzvedl obočí a pohlédl zpět na inspektora. Ani nemusel vyslovovat nahlas, co si o něm myslí; stejně to ale chtěl udělat, už jen pro dobro… sherlockovství.

„Je to _Greg_. _Greg_ Lestrade,“ zopakoval otráveně policista, zvyklý na Sherlockovo šaškování. Pak se mu zablesklo škodolibě v očích – výjimečný úkaz u inspektora. „Tvůj bratr si to pamatuje,“ poznamenal posměšně, jako kdyby zmiňoval jen včerejší déšť. Vychutnal si pocit zděšení a znechucení, který se promítl na detektivově tváři. Dobře mu tak.

Sherlock se ušklíbl. „To, že vím o tvém… vztahu s mým bratrem, neznamená, že o tom musím i slyšet nechutné detaily.“ Narovnal si smoking a otočil se zpět ke zrcadlu. „Jdu přesně načas,“ řekl narychlo, jen aby se nemusel bavit s  _Gregem_ o Mycroftovi. Povýšeně pohlédl na inspektora. „Jako vždy. Měl bys mě znát už dostatečně dlouho na to, abys věděl, že já nikdy nechodím pozdě.“ Posledních několik slov zdůraznil, zatím co se přiblížil k policistovi.

„Ty si to myslíš, ale to, že _přijdeš_ , neznamená, že _nejdeš pozdě_ ,“ zamumlal zatvrzele Greg. „Takže, pokud nechceš, aby ti Mary provedla něco ošklivého, pohneš tím svým hubeným zadkem a půjdeš. Mám pocit, že jestli budeš ještě chvíli stát před tím zrcadlem, vyskočí z něj další Sherlock Holmes.“

„Kdyby to bylo jen vzdáleně možné,“ zazubil se škodolibě Sherlock, „už bych se o to pokusil a uspěl bych,“ mrkl na něj rozverně detektiv a v dobré náladě téměř vytančil z pokoje.

Gregory si povzdechl a sebral z křesla černého motýlka, který očividně Sherlockovi nijak nechyběl – tušil ale, že i když by byl Mycroft pobavený dalším Sherlockovým veřejným ztrapněním, ostatní by už to tak neocenili. Když odcházel a zavíral za sebou dveře, které za sebou nechal geniální detektiv otevřené do kořán, dumal nad tím, jestli vůbec Sherlock ví, kam dorazit.

Samozřejmě, že nevěděl.

Čekal na Lestradea pod schody, tváříc se jako schlíplé štěně, pokud takový výraz dokázala Sherlockova tvář zformulovat, a jakmile ho zahlédl, s očekáváním se na něj zahleděl.

Inspektor se zdržel jakýchkoliv poznámek a rovnou prošel kolem detektiva ze dveří ven. Tam se zastavil, a aniž by se ohlédl, zvolal jen: „Pojď, musím tě tam i dovézt.“ než zamířil ke svému autu. Divil se Johnově předvídavosti; doktor ho na to varoval – ne, že by to Greg netušil.

Cesta byla poměrně krátká; pochmurný podzimní den, naprosto typicky zamračené počasí pro Anglii. V autě panovalo ticho a Greg měl nutkání – jako každý jiný člověk – to zamluvit, z posledních let známosti se Sherlockem ale věděl lépe než udělat takovou chybu. Už takhle to na něm nepochybně detektiv viděl, měl jen štěstí, že se o tom zatím nezmínil.

Odolal touze pustit rádio a děkoval bohu, když dorazili na místo. Našel jedno z posledních volných míst a zaparkoval. Vystoupili z auta, a aniž by Sherlocka musel pobízet, detektiv rovnou zamířil k obrovským dřevěným dveřím.

Dramatický jako vždy, pomyslel si Greg s nákloností, kterou si pro Sherlocka za ta léta navzdory všemu vypěstoval. Pohlédl na motýlka sevřeného ve své dlani a pak na detektiva, který teatrálně rozevíral křídla dveří a vchází dovnitř – Sherlockův pohled padl okamžitě na usmívajícího se klidně stojícího Johna. Inspektor šel hned za ním, jeho zrak na okamžik sklouzl k Mycroftovi, který seděl v první řadě a vraždil pohledem houslisty, kteří hráli Mendelssohna (toho si vydupal John), a pak sjel pohledem na Sherlocka, který se začal pomalu přibližovat k oltáři, od pohledu naprosto očarovaný.

Slabé světlo pronikající mozaikou ozařovalo svatebčany, kteří s lehkým úžasem hleděli na něžný výraz na Sherlockově tváři a na Johna, po jehož boku se culila od ucha k uchu jak Mary, tak Molly, a pro kterého stejně tak zmizeli všichni ostatní v kostele; všichni kromě Sherlocka. Brzy už všichni stáli na svém místě, Greg vedle Sherlocka, který svíral ve svých dlaních Johnovy ruce. Inspektor si vyměnil úlevný pohled s Mary a v kapse nahmatal sametovou krabičku. Už jen chvíli; za tu chvilku snad nedokáže Sherlock nic pokazit.

Johnův zrak sklouzl k Sherlockovu holému hrdlu a doktorovi zacukaly koutky úst.

Greg si povzdechl a pohlédl na prokletého motýlka; tohle mu bude Mycroft předhazovat až do smrti. 


End file.
